In imaging devices by means of radiation e.g. x-rays, the object-target undergoes radiation exposure that passes through it and forms thus, an amplitude of radiation bearing image data. Further, it reaches the surface of the flat panel detector having a multi-layered structure. Radiation passes through a light-blocking layer of the above-mentioned detector and being converted into light in the converting layer it reaches the array of photosensitive elements that change their electric features due to the light incidence. This results in generating electric signal corresponding with radiation energy obtained by photosensitive elements. Output signals are provided for digital image acquisition.
It is known a flat panel detector and a method for its manufacturing (U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,303, published Mar. 28, 2006). In accordance with technical decision of the said patent the receiver contains the arranged along the pathway of incident radiation x-ray screen and an array of photosensitive elements that form a united photosensitive surface with necessary dimensions. Sensors being placed on a mounting base close to each other are adhered to it. An x-ray screen represents a luminescent layer spread over a light transmissive substrate. The x-ray screen is optically connected to an active area of photosensitive elements. Additionally, the luminescent layer of the x-ray screen may be sealed with transmissive to x-rays water-proof chemically stable protective film.
It is also known an x-ray detector and a method for its manufacturing (U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,277, published Aug. 8, 2004). Technical decisions and the method for manufacturing the detector disclosed in this patent are the closest to those claimed hereunder. The detector built as a multilevel structure located in the split housing comprises the x-ray screen arranged along the pathway of incident radiation and an array of photosensitive elements forming a united photosensitive surface of required size. The housing is made of light-blocking material. Sensors or photosensitive elements being placed on a mounting base close to each other are adhered to it. The x-ray screen being optically connected to an active area of photosensitive elements represents a luminescent layer spread over a light transmissive substrate that may be made of glass or any other material such as aluminum, amorphous carbon or beryllium; over the screen there is a bumping layer to press the screen to the photosensitive element surface.
Common drawback of described devices and methods for their manufacturing is poor manufacturability that results in artifacts and image quality reducing. Also, when manufacturing said constructions it is difficult to provide prescribed accuracy of detector elements positioning, particularly, of sensors on the mounting base; as a result there may appear geometric roughnesses difference in height of the common surface of the photosensitive detector surface consisting of photosensitive surfaces of several sensors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,277, for example, disclosed a more complicated housing construction for screen mounting and fastening by means of introduction of supplemented locating fixture: over the side perimeter of the housing wall there is a flange on which a locating fixture to limit the horizontal screen shift against of photosensitive surface is mounted. As the screen substrate is hard it is not possible to provide total contact of the whole screen surface with the whole photosensitive element surface that thus, results in additional artifacts emerging and therefore, image quality reduction. Besides, described constructions don't provide sensor interchangeability because of sensor and mounting base connection being executed with the use of glue the replacement of some failed elements becomes practically impossible.